


she tastes like apple juice and peach

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: les générosites en amour se payent cher [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: Pidge sighs contentedly, melting into Allura’s arms. Despite their differences, she fits there like she’s made to be there, and Allura has no intention of her being anywhere else.





	she tastes like apple juice and peach

Allura smiles sleepily down at the figure in her arms, her girlfriend’s sleeping face almost fully obscured by a mix of her short brown curls and Allura’s own perfect silver ringlets. With a soft sigh, she gently runs her fingers through her curls, marvelling as the soft strands slip through her fingers as easily as water. She can’t help but note the increased length of her hair, remembering a picture of Pidge before she cut it, her hair even longer than Allura’s own. But now it barely brushes her shoulders, and Allura can’t help but wonder if it tickles the back of her neck when she walks.

 

Pidge murmurs softly at Allura’s soft tugging, the shorter girl’s cold feet brushing her thighs as she curls up tighter, trying her best to clutch onto the fleeting tail of sleep. Allura laughs softly at her grumbling, bending down to press a soft kiss to her forehead, hoping she sleeps as long as possible. Unlike Allura, Pidge seems to work best at night, typing away until the early hours of the morning, then sleeping deeply until about midday. So it makes sense, of course, that Allura’s early waking habits cause the other girl a small amount of aggravation.

 

Pidge’s eyelids flutter and Allura knows that Pidge has lost her feeble battle with sleep. Still she can’t help but wonder at the fact that Pidge has managed to sleep for so long, as Allura’s own sleep is constantly interrupted by the smallest noises. She’s broken out of her musings by a soft, sleepy hum from the girl in her arms, and she looks down to see large hazel eyes blinking owlishly up at her. She smiles sweetly down at her girlfriend, capturing her slightly chapped lips with her own. Pidge sighs contentedly, melting into Allura’s arms. Despite their differences, she fits there like she’s made to be there, and Allura has no intention of her being anywhere else. 

**Author's Note:**

> none of these have been proof-read
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/doomedprophett/)   
>  [instagram](http://instagram.com/thedoomedprophet/)


End file.
